


Composure

by kokina_kizoku



Series: Lunark x Frankenstein [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Lunark needs a hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokina_kizoku/pseuds/kokina_kizoku
Summary: ''Shouts echo all around in the huge laboratory, filled with wounded werewolves. But Lunark does not hear all the noise. Her gaze is fixed in the void as she stands near the healing vats, holding her injured arm without feeling the pain. All this panic reminds her of heavy memories and she does not want to pretend to, well, rush to help. She can’t be of help anyway, she has no medical knowledge.''





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CatPockyLady for the correction! You can find the art she did for this story here: https://justanaspiringsomeone.tumblr.com/post/180102346492/composure

Shouts echo all around in the huge laboratory, filled with wounded werewolves. But Lunark does not hear all the noise. Her gaze is fixed in the void as she stands near the healing vats, holding her injured arm without feeling the pain. All this panic reminds her of heavy memories and she does not want to pretend to, well, rush to help. She can’t be of help anyway, she has no medical knowledge.

She walks away slowly from the laboratory. From the corner of her eye, she sees Frankenstein busy with Muzaka under the watchful eye of his master. Blood flows from his wounds, but he moves as if nothing had happened. It makes her feel even more pitiful to see how strong he stay when she is ready to collapse at any moment. She is vaguely anxious for him, knowing that he was not the type to rest before having heal everyone else before him, but she still leaves. She can not be of any help to Frankenstein, her people, or anyone else at this time.

Lunark travels to the small room next to the main lab. Everything is exactly as before, except that the healing vat is empty. Dust floats in the air and there is only a faint light emanating from the hallway. She advances to the vat and puts her hand against the glass. The same gesture she so often made when she came to visit her brother.

The day Maduke told her that he would ask scientists to try to find a cure for the illness he had since childhood, she had believed him. She had hoped. But all that had been a lie. She had discovered shortly after that Maduke only wanted to experiment on him. And it was too late: it was already impossible for his brother to recover.

Lunark sighs, her lips trembling. This particular sigh is always a harbinger of tears. She does not want to cry. She promised Mirai to stay strong and watch over their people when she sacrificed herself to save her.

“How can I be competent to look after my people,” Lunark thought, leaning her forehead against the glass. “I did not even manage to protect my own brother. ”

A tear slides on her cheek. She wipes it angrily. She plants her nails in the palms of her hands to focus on the physical pain rather than her grief. But she feels the emotions invade her without being able to control herself.

Suddenly, footsteps behind her makes her jump. She turns around sharply, and finds herself face to face with Frankenstein who looks at her questioningly. Gathering what little dignity she has left, she raises her head and stands upright, in a vain attempt to appear stable and calm.

“Why are you here?” She asks, hopefully sounding even a bit like her normal self.

Frankenstein does not answer and stares at her, the questioning look leaving room for surprise and concern on his face. She wants to run away and retreat in front of this invincible and strong man, who never lets his suffering show through and who has just discovered her own.

But he does not give her time. He moves forward and gently puts his hands on her forearms, looking into her eyes.

“When I asked you if you were well after the fight, and you said yes, it was a lie, was not it?” He whispers in the silence of the room only broken by the oppressed breaths of Lunark.

The compassion that shines in those deep blue eyes completely destroys all that remains of resistance to Lunark. She closes her eyes as tears run down her cheeks. Her whole body trembles, and she twitchs as she feels drawn into a soft embrace. Frankenstein’s arms scarcely grip her, as if he was afraid of hurting her. This tenderness hits Lunark in the heart. Since the death of her brother, no one has been so close to her. Not even her closest friend, Kentas.

She leans her head against Frankenstein’s chest as she listens to the beating of his heart. “How calming… ” She thought. When he starts talking, it produces in soothing vibrations throughout his body and she sticks a little more against him, leaving the embarrassment aside.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks softly, shaking her out of her thoughts. She knew that question would come, but it wasn’t any easier to talk about.

“My brother… he was sick… and I thought-I thought that… I could help him but—what he experienced here, by Maduke…” she tried to explain as best she could. “….He is dead and I have not protected him.” Was all she could say.

Frankenstein’s arms tighten their hold, he now supports her completely and she feels a certain shame in letting herself be carried away. But his tenderness is impossible to fight and sobs shake her body more and more strong. She hides her face in the garment of the man who puts his hand on her cheek and gently forces her to look him in the eyes.

“There is nothing in this pure and raw suffering that you have to hide. Being a warrior does not mean hiding her suffering at all costs… but having the courage to overcome it.” He finally said.

Lunark’s eyes widened. How could he find exactly the words he needed to calm her? She looks up at Frankenstein’s intensely soft gaze and wraps her arms around his neck, wanting to prolong that moment as long as possible. She does not know if she will have an opportunity in the future to be so close to him again.

As if he understood her anguish, he whispered in her ear. “I’m going to have to go back to Muzaka, but… I have to sleep at night and… would you like to come with me?”

She nodded, smiling a little timidly. And some of the pain evaporated in her heart as she thought of the promises and tender embraces of the coming night.


End file.
